Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1-methyl-3-dihalogenomehtyl-5-halogenopyrazole(thio)biphenyl carboxamides, to processes for preparing these compounds, to compositions comprising these compounds, and to the use thereof as biologically active compounds, especially for control of harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain pyrazole biphenylcarboxamides, which may be substituted by an alkyloxyimino group, have fungicidal properties (e.g. WO 98/03495, WO 98/03486, EP-A 0 589 313, WO 02/08195, WO 02/08197 and WO 2004/054982).
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern active ingredients, for example fungicides, are into creasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can also be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicidal compositions which have advantages over the known compositions at least in some areas.